The Good Left Undone
by FunkyMonkey951
Summary: All because of you I believe in angels, not the kind with wings no not the kind with halos. The kind that brings you home, when home becomes a strange place. I'll follow your voice all you have to do is yell it out. One shot SongFic based on The Good Left Undone - Rise Against. Dean/Gabriel non-slash drabble. Gabriel's POV; set from S02E15 Tall Tales to S05


The Good Left Undone

_In fields where nothing grew but weeds  
I found a flower at my feet  
Bending there in my direction  
I wrapped a hand around it's stem  
Pulled until the roots gave in  
Finding there what I'd been missing  
So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong  
There's a point we pass  
From which we can't return  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm_

_All because of you  
I haven't slept in so long  
When I do I dream  
Of drowning in the oceans  
Longing for the shore  
Where I can lay my head down  
I'll follow your voice  
All you have to do is shout it out_

_Inside my hands these petals brown  
Dried up, fallen to the ground  
But it was already too late now  
I pushed my fingers through the earth  
Returned the flower to the dirt  
So it could live now  
But I know not a day goes by that  
I don't feel this burn  
There's a point we pass  
From which we can't return  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm_

_All because of you  
I haven't slept in so long  
When I do I dream  
Of drowning in the oceans  
Longing for the shore  
Where I can lay my head down  
I'll follow your voice  
All you have to do is shout it out_

_All because of you  
I haven't slept in so long  
When I do I dream  
Of drowning in the oceans  
Longing for the shore  
Where I can lay my head down  
I'll follow your voice  
Inside these arms of yours_

_All because of you I believe in angels  
not he kind with wings  
No not the kind with halos  
The kind that bring you home  
When home becomes a strange place  
I'll follow your voice  
All you have to do is shout it out_

He's met hunters before; he knows the type; but none of them have so much as sniffed in his direction for centuries. Gabriel's at a university somewhere in the United States when a pair finally catch up with him; it's his own fault and he knows it. His last trick had ended unfortunately; it's not his fault that the guy fell from the third story. Okay so maybe he had gotten a little lax in staying under the radar, but really he was safe, the stupid humans would ever work it out.

It was however a pity these hunters had caught up with him now just as he'd picked out a mark for his next stunt, but there they were electrician get up and all. Poking around Crawford Hall, pretending to be rewiring the professor's office, not even trying to hide the EMF meter, saying it sought out wires in the walls; amateurs, to think they could trick _the_ trickster. He had to admit though, while playing along with the Q and A they were having about the professor, the older of the two was certainly something to look at, even while he was stuffing his face with sweets. To hell with that this guy was positively fuckable; the trickster could imagine it now, how his mouth would taste so sweet and sugary after all he had eaten, and damn if he didn't have a sweet tooth.

This was totally out of hand; he had to force his mind back to the conversation, the girl right. "I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but Mr Morality here, he brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat." No that didn't just happen, his heart did not just clench when the hunter laughed, absolutely not.

Eventually after a lot more questioning the pair left Gabriel to contemplate his next move, he's found his next arsehole and picked out the perfect punishment for him, he just has to keep fooling those hunters and he's be safe. He was just about to set his plan in motion when a thought occurred. With a whoosh of wings he was gone. The duo hadn't gotten back to the motel room yet and sitting pristinely in the middle of the table was a laptop; he clicked his fingers once and the screen froze on a porn site that came up on the internet history surprisingly often. It was then that Gabriel felt a strange something in his chest, he dug a little deeper to find the cause of the annoyance, what he found didn't cheer him up one bit. Jealousy, he didn't want the older hunter to be looking at anyone else. He hoped that it was the other's laptop so it was him looking at the busty Asian beauties. Those were strange emotions to find within an archangels chest.

This shook the archangel to his grace, why on earth was he feeling such things for a human he had barely met, he had been with Kali for over half a century but never felt like this for here. Then it sunk in… No, he couldn't be. Gabriel quickly flew back to the apartment where he had been staying and started to dig around in his head for everything to do with grace mates he had ever been told.

When God created them he took small parts of certain angel's graces and moulded them into human souls. The humans that carried the grace-souls would be that angel's grace mate or soul mate as the humans understood it. No one knew why god had chosen to do this; no one knew which angel's graces had been used, no one knew when or who these souls would be one earth. The only thing any of them knew about it was how incredibly rare it was. He'd always assumed that it was only the minor angels, he'd never dreamt an archangel, that he would have a grace mate; but now it appeared he did, and it was a hunter to boot.

Gabriel had a sudden urge to fly to his human, wrap him in his wings and fly him away, keep him safe, keep him to himself; but he was certain this human wouldn't be impressed by that idea. So instead he lashed out in frustration carrying out his plan on the teenage dick, perhaps going a little far in his frustration.

By the time he's finished it the early hours of the morning, the two hunters have returned to their room and Gabriel finds them both fast asleep. He has a plan; he wants to see his human's reaction. Making sure he's cloaked on the off chance either of them wakes up unexpectedly, Gabriel sits on a chair by the table and shuts his eyes to enter his human's dreams. Dean, his human's name is Dean, Dean Winchester. He's traveling with his brother Sam Winchester. Gabriel has heard of their reputation from 'mutual' acquaintances. It settles Gabriel's grace a bit to know his name and to know that he can take care of himself (to a certain extent at least).

He concentrates on what his Dean is dreaming of; Dean is standing in a kitchen watching a scene between a pregnant blonde woman and a young child, with a lurch Gabriel realises this is a much younger dean and his mother; she's leaning around him and cutting the crusts of his sandwich for him. What he does next Gabriel knows is wrong, he knows he should leave well enough alone but he can't help himself, the scene changes now it's just Dean and Gabriel alone, Gabriel doesn't recognise where it must be somewhere from Deans memory banks. Now Dean can see him Gabriel strides over to him and with one hand on the back of Dean's neck and the other around his waist, he pulls Dean forward and leans up to catch those beautifully full lips with his own. It's slow and it's sweet and it only takes a couple of seconds before his dean is kissing him back. The moment is perfect, or it would be if it was real and not just in a dream, and then the moment ends, deans eyes have widened and he pushes away from Gabriel. "What the hell ma-" Gabriel doesn't stick around for the tirade. Heavy hearted he leaves Dean's dreams, with a touch to his forehead Dean forgets that part and returns to the earlier dream.

Gabriel sits on the sofa in his apartment head cradled in both hands, tears silently streaming down his face, his grace mate's rejection cutting him deeper than anything he's ever experienced in his considerable time on earth. He shuts his eyes and slumps back on the sofa; not many angels will admit this, in fact none of them except Gabriel will, they think it shows weakness, but they can sleep if they choose to. They don't need to of course but Gabriel enjoys the dreams of chocolate and messing around with busty girls, it's what he needs right now to take his mind of Dean's reaction, so of course tonight he doesn't get it. Tonight he's plagued by the arguments, Lucifer and Michael splitting the heavenly host in two and expecting him to take sides, turning on him for not taking sides. He's drowning, drowning under the pressure nearly everyone's putting on him to tip the scales one way or the other. But he won't he can't do it and before he properly registers he's even awake, Gabriel finds himself in the motel room he vacated not two hours ago, watching his hunter's chest rise and fall as he sleeps peacefully. Gabriel longs to lie down next to him, use him as a pillow wings shielding them from the world, let him take away his dreams of the disaster heaven has become, but he can't, rejection still squeezing his chest in a way that, if he had been human he was sure it would substantially hinder his ability to breath. Before he knows it the sky outside is beginning to lighten and the brothers are starting to stir from their slumber so Gabriel unfurls his wings and flies away but not before picking up the laptop, he hates to turn Sam's anger towards Dean but it will keep them distracted enough that they won't discover him.

If there's one thing Gabriel can do its turn his emotions into pranks, and yes he probably went over the top again but it's not like the jerk didn't deserve to be eaten by an alligator. The only problem is that now the brothers are that much closer to working out who's behind the incidents, so he slashes the car tyres and _accidently_ drops Sam's money clip nearby to keep them bickering with each other a while longer. It hadn't managed to stop them though, much to his dismay the boys had called in another hunter who knew all about tricksters, not that this would help them kill him in anyway, but it would be unpleasant to get stabbed by a stake once they figured out it was him, and they would figure it out he had no doubts about that.

And sure enough there they were back again snooping around the building, they even acted out a little spat outside the window in full view, not overly convincing but Gabriel could play along and humour them, if they thought they'd gotten him he could move on without worrying that they were following.

Enter Dean to the auditorium, walking down the seating steps towards the stage that held the bed and the girls. "They're a peace offering, I know what you and your brother do, I've been around a while, run into your kind before." Dean whipped around as Gabriel's voice cut over the music. "Well then you know I can't let you carry on hurting people." So bloody righteous. "Come on those people got what was coming to them, hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam, I like you, I do. So treat yourself as long as you want, long enough for me to move on to the next town." Please say no; please say no, I don't want to think of you being with anyone but me I don't think I could take it. Please say no. "I don't think I can let you do that." Relief filled Gabriel, he lost track of what they were saying after that, just glad he didn't have to leave knowing Dean had not only rejected him but moved on to others. Then cue cheesy movie line and Sam came bursting in through to doors with the old hunt, this is where the fun begins Gabriel thought to himself, getting ready to play fight. He would never really harm any of them; he couldn't do that to Dean. All too soon the three hunters had _'won'_ the fight and Gabriel was left with the unpleasant image of himself dead with a stake through the chest and the question of when or if he would see his grace mate again.

It had been a couple of years since Gabriel had first met his grace mate Dean Winchester, they had crossed paths twice more since then, neither circumstance he was exactly proud of looking back but he had to play his part, had to ignore the reaction of his grace whenever he was around Dean.

The last time he had seen his Dean, he was soaking wet from the warehouse sprinklers, surrounded by doused holy fire watching his human leave with same and his own brother, well at least they had some angelic protection now. That last time they had met had revealed Gabriel's true identity, Dean had been less than impressed by how he dealt with his family; he vowed to do better, he could do better, which leads Gabriel to be in his current situation; Gabriel standing in the empty motel opposite his brother, the fallen morning star. He knew from the start this was as good as a suicide mission but Dean had asked him. He would do anything for Dean, all he had to do was ask.

The last thing on Gabriel's mind as Lucifer's blade broke his flesh and his wings started to burn up was a pair of startling green eyes.

* * *

I may or may not continue this if I can come up with a good way of resurrecting Gabriel, so let me know if you want me to continue (or not you like it as it is) and if you have any ideas about Gabriel's resurrection also let me know.

Also I way up until 2 in the morning writing this so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
